


I'm s-mitten

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Famous Park Chanyeol, Fanboy Kim Jongdae, Flirting, Kissing Games, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Shy Kim Jongdae | Chen, The Pocky Game, idol x fan, variety shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Chanyeol’s eyes scan the crowd as the rest of the members climb out of the van and for a brief, heart-stopping moment, Jongdae and Chanyeol’s eyes meet.“Senpai totally noticed you,” Baekhyun shouts into his ear over the yelling of the crowd.~~~~Or, Jongdae somehow manages to catch the attention of his favourite musician and, by the weird grace of Christmas, ends up playing couples games with him for the nation’s hottest variety show.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 45
Kudos: 207
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	I'm s-mitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much to the mods for giving me this long of an extension, I truly appreciate your kindness and dedication! <3
> 
> This fic was written while I was knee-deep in manhwa so please either excuse or enjoy tiny Jongdae seducing Chanyeol with his shy sweater paws and flowery backgrounds that appear whenever he looks up at him. :D ABO barely plays a role here other than I wanted to make it abo :'D 
> 
> This fic is unbetaed, please excuse the mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae whines, wincing as he squeezes through the crowd, arm aching from how Baekhyun tugs it. “Come on, there is no way we can get to the - ”

Ah, of course.

As Jongdae watches, Baekhyun turns on his sweetest smile and the crowd of ladies at the front of the barricade make room for them. Jongdae delicately takes a sniff, smelling the alpha musk off of them. It makes him hunch his shoulder and curl into Baekhyun who is preening under the attention.

“You’re fans of LOEY too?” one of the ladies asks. Their eyes are drawn to the stupid LOEY placard Baekhyun shoved in his hands before they left home. The ladies look around university age, probably younger than Jongdae but it doesn’t make him feel any more at ease.

“I’m just a regular fan,” Baekhyun explains, over the talking of the crowd, “but my best friend here is a huge fan.”

And the attention is turned on Jongdae. He presses closer into Baekhyun.

“Oh really? What is your favourite song? You don’t look like the type to be interested in rap!”

Jongdae takes a deep breath of cold December air. “Um, I love his dedication to music,” he explains, shyly, clutching the placard to his chest. “I love his sincerity.”

“3, 2, 1,” Baekhyun whispers in his ear, just low enough for Jongdae to hear.

On cue, the ladies coo. Jongdae winces.

“How adorable!”

Jongdae lets Baekhyun take care of their new friends, lifting his eyes to see what he couldn’t take in before. The outdoor shoot for _Love Shot_ ’s Christmas Special is being prepared.

Love Shot is the nation’s favourite variety show for two years running. A re-vamp of X-Man, Love Shot’s entertains all ages with it’s funny cast and impressive sets that challenge celebrities in athletic tasks and brain games. Jongdae enjoys the show just like anyone else does, but he never thought to actually hunt down the filming location.

It’s too bad he has Byun Baekhyun as a best friend.

“You didn’t come with your alphas?”

“The only one for me is Do Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun chirps back, another round of adoring noises following, including one brazen pick up line.

Jongdae tunes it out to continue studying the set that is pretty much completed, staff and crew working beyond the blue security line to put up the last finishing touches. There are cameras everywhere but Baekhyun picked a sweet spot where the full stage is visible without anything blocking their way. Jongdae does feel apologetic to all those he pushed past to get here, but not enough to dull the thrill of anticipation and excitement that is thrumming against his rib cage.

When Baekhyun had launched himself into Jongdae’s bed in the early morning, before the sun was even up, Jongdae had very nearly broken his rule of pacifism. But, he’s always been weak to Baekhyun and when Baekhyun insisted they go visit the filming site for Love Shot, Jongdae had agreed.

He wished he has put up more of a fight on wardrobe though. Early December was too cold to be [wearing](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fe/55/87/fe5587b229c09a98f879564e85a0cf83.jpg) what he is wearing.

“I can hear your teeth chattering from here,” Baekhyun teases. Behind him the girls are entangled in an argument of who is sexier, LOEY or Kai.

Jongdae pouts at him, glaring. “Like you’re doing any better. Why couldn’t you just let us wear our padded coats?”

Baekhyun runs a hand through his white [hair](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/84/35/ec/8435eceb0b901c6839877eebdef2a08b.jpg). “Like fuck I’m going to let our Princes fall in love at first sight with us while you look like a fashion disaster. Think of this sacrifice for the betterment of Chanyeol’s eyes.”

“Hey!” Jongdae protests. “I do not look that bad! Besides, I’d rather look ugly than cold. They’re not even going to notice us, you’re making us suffer for nothing!”

Baekhyun flicks his nose, adding to the redness. “Quit whining. You’re going to thank me - ”

A wave of cheering takes over the crowd. Jongdae and Baekhyun look up just as three black vans roll into the center of the crowd. There is a moment where the crowd surges and Jongdae and Baekhyun are pressed flush to the barricade, but security manages to calm everyone down before it gets uncomfortable.

Jongdae doesn’t really care. He’s too entranced by watching all the celebrities get out of the van. He sees Kim Junmyeon first – Suho, the host of Love Shot. Then comes Zhang Yixing, Suho’s co-host and captain of Team Love. Following him is Kim Minseok, the last host and captain of Team Shot. They are absolutely stunning, even from here. Jongdae and the rest of the crowd cheer in greeting.

They bundle together, waiting for the other vans to open up.

There is another roar in the crowd and another wave of pressure as the crowd finally sees who steps out.

Jongdae’s breath catches as LOEY – Park Chanyeol, steps out first, looking like a model. He sweeps his black hair off his head to show off his gorgeous face, breaking into a smile as he greets the crowd. God, Jongdae will really have to thank Baekhyun, he can see the details of Chanyeol’s face as close as they are, barely ten meters away. Chanyeol’s eyes scan the crowd as the rest of the members climb out of the van and for a brief, heart-stopping moment, Jongdae and Chanyeol’s eyes meet.

It’s barely a second but it’s enough to make Jongdae’s knees weak. Chanyeol’s warm brown eyes see Jongdae and his smile feels like it’s directed right at him. Jongdae doesn’t even dare to blink, holding the moment to make it extend before Chanyeol’s eyes continue on.

“Senpai totally noticed you,” Baekhyun shouts into his ear over the yells of the crowd. Even the ladies behind them are crying out for Chanyeol.

Jongdae shakes his head, red creeping up his neck. “No he didn’t, he was just looking at his fans,” Jongdae insists.

Baekhyun curls and arm around Jongdae’s waist and then starts pinching Jongdae’s cheek like the annoying bug he is. “Sure he didn’t - ”

“Your Prince is here,” Jongdae interrupts Baekhyun smugly.

And Jongdae gets to watch Baekhyun being struck dumb by an arrow of love as Do Kyungsoo steps out of the van. Jongdae sincerely hopes he didn’t look as obviously enamoured as Baekhyun did.

“Kyungsoo!”

Oh god.

Jongdae has to duck his head behind his LOEY placard as Baekhyun starts yelling at the top of his lungs. As a music teacher, he has a loud set. Second hand embarrassment nearly cripples Jongdae, and worse, his feeble defense is ripped away when Baekhyun knocks into him too hard and his arms get pushed away.

Jongdae unwillingly sees Kyungsoo facing Baekhyun, eyes roving Baekhyun up and down. Baekhyun may be an idiot, but he’s a hot idiot and Jongdae will now have to live the rest of his days listening to Baekhyun brag about how Do Kyungsoo, Academy Award winner, has checked him out.

Fortunately, the attention is short lived. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, better known as Kai, and Oh Sehun, are the male guests for today and they head over to the third van where the female guests step out.

Jongdae is surprised to see only two guests. He thinks he recognizes one, a girl group member from Twice, a group that his older brother likes a lot. Sana? But the other must be an actress because Jongdae doesn’t recognize her.

It’s fascinating watching the crew take control and start setting up for the game. They’re standing there in the cold outside but Jongdae can almost ignore it, hyper fixated on how the cast and crew interact. After barely ten minutes, Junmyeon takes the mic and greets the crowd, script in hand.

“Hello everyone! Thank you for coming out to show your support for Love Shot’s Christmas Special!”

There is a wave of cheering. Jongdae’s ears ring but he doesn’t mind, caught up in the excitement. He can’t stop staring at LOEY – no, Chanyeol’s handsome profile. Sometimes his own crush embarrasses him for how shallow some of his reasons for liking Chanyeol are. Chanyeol is a prime alpha – tall, handsome and rich. He’s built up a fanbase from nothing, starting out as an underground rapper and then branching out as a producer and then singer.

But that’s what Jongdae _really_ likes the most about Chanyeol. He’s known him as LOEY since his university days when life was constantly changing and there was too much growing up to do. LOEY’s music really helped Jongdae get through it all. His sincere lyrics, his soulful beats and his enchanting deep voice was Jongdae’s comfort. It the reason why he always smiles when he hears Chanyeol’s name, even years later.

“He’s cuter up close,” Baekhyun says.

For a second Jongdae nearly agrees until he realizes that Baekhyun is talking about Do Kyungsoo. And that helplessly brings a small giggle forth, just how lovelorn Baekhyun looks. Baekhyun who has stepped on the hearts of hundreds of men and women, as smitten as a kitten when he looks at Kyungsoo. Truthfully, Jongdae would have though Baekhyun’s type would lay more with Kai or Sehun, but no, beta Kyungsoo is who Baekhyun seems absolutely fixated on.

“Maybe you put your seducing skills to the test and see if he’ll be enchanted even twenty meters away,” Jongdae teases over Junmyeon’s request that no spoilers be uploaded and the copyright rules.

Baekhyun scoffs. “He is as blind as a bat. But you know – is it just me or does your alpha prince keep looking over here?”

Jongdae knows he’s being baited but he can’t help the way he instinctively looks up to Chanyeol. Sure enough, Chanyeol isn’t even paying the slightest bit of attention their way.

“Mean,” Jongdae whines, pushing Baekhyun.

“No, it’s true,” Baekhyun insists, but Jongdae pouts and looks away from his teasing best friend.

Just in time for Junmyeon to turn the attention back on the lead PD.

Jongdae and the rest of the crowd watch as the rules are conveyed to the cast. There is a flicker of surprise. Jongdae wonders what the mission could be – the stage looks deceptively simple, almost no props up.

There is a screech – “Fuck,” Baekhyun cries, hands on his ear – before Junmyeon’s voice comes through.

“Everyone, today we’re featuring a special game! What is Love Shot without a little bit of love?”

Appropriately, the crowd groans at Junmyeon’s joke.

“Don’t be like that – our special guests will pick someone from the crowd to help them out for this mission!”

And if Jongdae thought the crowd was yelling before, it all pales in comparison to the absolute howl they let out. Even Baekhyun hollers, but Jongdae is too stunned to do much.

Because Chanyeol – the celebrities – are moving.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun screams, right into Jongdae’s ear. “They’re going to pick us, Dae!”

Jongdae wants to find the words to protest that ludicrous notion – there are hundreds of people here - but it’s incredibly hard to string words together with all the noise and his own excitement ringing in his ears.

Except –

Despite how Jongdae’s common sense was appealing to him, his heart still plummets when Chanyeol turns around and goes in the opposite direction of him. Baekhyun’s grip nearly crushes Jongdae’s waist when Kyungsoo in their general direction, just a bit far too right.

On the far left, Sehun is nearing around them too. The crowd keeps going wild, pressing forward and squishing Jongdae to the barricade as fans try to get closer to get noticed. It actually hurts and Jongdae makes a small distressed sound, enough for Baekhyun to notice and stop waving.

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks, worried.

He’s braced well and despite the fact that he is an omega, Baekhyun has always been fit and strong. The girls behind him can’t move him if he doesn’t want them to – but Jongdae has a different group behind him, and they’re angling him until it feels like his hip bone is grinding into the barricade.

“Fine,” Jongdae says, hoping the discomfort isn’t too apparent on his face. It won’t be more than a few more minutes hopefully. Once the celebrities pick, this will stop.

Baekhyun tries to move Jongdae in between himself and the barricade but there is barely an inch to work with all the pressure barring down on them.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Jongdae says worriedly, noticing Baekhyun’s wrist is going white from trying to keep the weight off of Jongdae.

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun says easily, even if there is a small strain in his voice. “I’m strong.”

“Is that so?”

Jongdae and Baekhyun whip their heads up just as the people around them really start screaming.

In front of them stands Do Kyungsoo.

Oh fuck.

For the first time in forever, Jongdae witnesses Baekhyun actually be struck speechless.

And somehow that fills him with a baseless courage.

“Yes,” Jongdae answers for Baekhyun, giving Kyungsoo his best smile. “Baekhyun is really great at games! If you need a partner, you’ll do great with him!”

Kyungsoo looks at him – and wow, he seriously is incredibly handsome, and says, “If you don’t mind me stealing your boyfriend - ”

Baekhyun is actually shivering behind Jongdae, probably with how deep Kyungsoo’s voice is.

“Best friend,” Jongdae corrects.

Now Kyungsoo is outright smirking. Jongdae barely catches Baekhyun’s subvocal whimper.

“Ah. In that case, Baekhyun would you like to be my partner for this game?”

“Oh my god – I mean, yes,” Baekhyun stutters and Jongdae is incredibly amused. He wishes he could take his phone out and snap a picture of Baekhyun’s face. But then suddenly it falls. “Oh – I can’t leave Jongdae here. He’d be crushed. Like literally. He’s as tiny as you but none of the sexy muscles.”

Jongdae’s jaw drops. “What in the fuck - ”

Kyungsoo’s brows furrow for a second, and Jongdae meets his eye a shared moment of ‘what did he just say’ passing between them.

Did Baekhyun seriously reject Kyungsoo?

“He’s just a bit overwhelmed,” Jongdae hurries to explain. “He would _love_ to be your partner, right Baekhyun.”

But Baekhyun has that stubborn glint in his eye. And Jongdae only catches on that something else is up because he’s known Baekhyun for over half his life.

Apparently Kyungsoo doesn’t need that. He takes one look at Baekhyun and then back at Jongdae, eyes flitting down for the barest second to the LOEY placard he is holding to his chest like a cushion from the barricade.

“Ah,” Kyungsoo says, an amused smile on his face. “I suppose I can’t let your best friend be crushed. Luckily, I know a pretty tough guy.”

Oh dear stars in the night sky – this couldn’t be leading to what Jongdae is thinking –

“Chanyeol!”

Except it is.

With a dawning horror Jongdae watches as if in slow motion, Kyungsoo turning around to call for his friend.

And there is no feeling in the world to describe how it feels when Chanyeol looks up from where he is, not too far from them, to jog over to Kyungsoo.

“I don’t think you’ve ever yelled my name before,” Chanyeol teases, and god, this time it’s Jongdae that’s going to whimper from a voice alone.

“I found us some partners.”

Like the lightning has struck his body, Jongdae feels every nerve inside him alight when Chanyeol’s eyes meet his. It’s nothing like the brief eye contact before.

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, but he sounds a bit winded, just as groundless as Jongdae feels. He’s staring right at Jongdae – down at him, wow, Chanyeol is so _tall_. “Oh,” he repeats, clearly gathering his bearings, “Hi, Kyungsoo rarely does this so you guys must be special.”

“We’re also going to be pancakes,” Baekhyun chirps, voice strained.

Jongdae realizes with a start he had managed to tune the world out enough not to realize how the screams have amped in volume, desperate arms and bodies reaching forward to try and get near Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

“Hold on,” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun, voice just a bit concerned. He waves over a security guard and Jongdae’s heart beats double time as the barrier is moved just enough to let Baekhyun and Jongdae squeeze through. The placard that had been shielding Jongdae’s body is sadly lost to the fans behind him as Jongdae tumbles out behind Baekhyun, taking in a relived breath of air.

Now that he isn’t being squeezed between a Baekhyun and a hard place, Jongdae takes the time to fully appreciate the situation.

And low-key panics.

Baekhyun, the traitor is already moving in front of Kyungsoo, and Jongdae just barely catches Baekhyun coo, “Oh, my saviour~”

And then it’s just Jongdae and Chanyeol.

“I – um,” Jongdae feels all the blood rush to his head, feeling a bit faint from how nervous he is. His hands curl into fists, trapped under his oversized jacket and he brings the sleeves up to cover the lower half of his face, as if that will hide his blush. “You don’t have to pick me – Baekhyun is just overprotective, he just wanted to get us out of there.”

Oh god, he’s _talking_ to Chanyeol – LOEY who has been the sole playlist that has survived for eight years untouched, since second year university, in his phone. This is the man that Jongdae and his technologically challenged ass followed around on SNS and through different portal sites, just to get every bit of content he could. He’s standing in front of his _idol_.

“You don’t want to be my partner?” Chanyeol teases, bending down a bit so that they can be eye level. His eyes are crinkled in amusement. “It’s been a while since I’ve been rejected, and I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh!” Jongdae squeaks, face alarmingly red as he realizes how close Chanyeol is. “Kim Jongdae – I’m - please call me Jongdae.”

“Nice to meet you, Jongdae. How do you feel about being hyung’s partner?”

This has to be a dream. He must be dreaming.

“I – yes – um, yes!” Jongdae manages to get out, though even he has no idea what he is actually saying.

Amused, Chanyeol taps Jongdae’s forearm gently. Jongdae nearly whimpers – Chanyeol is touching him, and his hands are as big as Jongdae heard. “I didn’t get that, Jongdae.”

“Yes,” Jongdae repeats, mustering enough courage to bring his arms down but not lower than his chest. He must look like a manhwa protagonist, all shy and vulnerable as he stares up at Chanyeol. “B-but, we’re same age friends.”

Chanyeol arches a brow in surprise. “Really? You look so much younger!”

Jongdae nods, allowing Chanyeol to lead them back to the centre. He’s so dazed, he doesn’t watch where he is going and his foot catches on a stray cable. Jongdae’s stomach plummets as he realizes he has lost his balance, the pavement coming up fast.

“Watch out!”

Jongdae gasps as a strong arm curls around his waist and prevents him from falling face first into the ground.

“Careful,” Chanyeol scolds, tone worried he checks Jongdae over. “Are you okay?”

Jongdae honestly wishes the world would swallow him hole, he is so embarrassed. “I-I’m fine,” Jongdae stutters. “I’m so sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for.” Chanyeol guides Jongdae carefully to where everyone else is standing, including an amused Baekhyun. “You’re as light as a feather.”

Jongdae really thinks today is some kind of miracle.

Luckily, he’s spared from responding to Chanyeol’s comment – Jongdae’s still trying to figure out if he was flirting or just teasing – when the PD’s megaphone comes to life.

“Okay, everyone is here. Audio – get them microphone fitted. Junmyeon, I’ll need you lead the introductions once they’re done.”

Chanyeol gently pats Jongdae on the back to guide him to where the audio technicians are on standby, but it’s Baekhyun who grabs his hand and leads him over.

“Did you seriously swoon into Chanyeol’s arms? I never would have thought you’d summon the balls,” Baekhyun exclaims, patting Jongdae on the back as he beams with pride.

“I didn’t,” Jongdae moans in embarrassment. “I just made a fool of myself.”

“I dunno,” Baekhyun whispers conspiratorially as the other picked audience members come close, “seemed like your Prince liked you in his arms.”

“Stop it,” Jongdae whines. “I am barely functioning as a human being, don’t tease me more, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun pouts. “Fine. I’ve got a different target anyway.”

“Ah, can you lift your jacket?” the technician butts in awkwardly. She holds the mic pack. “I need to put this on your shirt.”

Jongdae has a shiver of foreboding right before Baekhyun smirks. “Oh, sure.”

And his best friend turns around, lifting up his jacket _and_ his shirt to show off his abs. Right at a staring Kyungsoo.

“You’re shameless,” Jongdae mumbles in defeat, choosing to ignore his best friend’s antics while he gets safely fitted. But a small part of him can’t help but wonder if Chanyeol would be the type to be impressed by abs.

They get fitted fast and are back to the main group in no time. To Jongdae's surprise, Chanyeol is holding up his coat.

"Here." Jongdae stares in awe at the black clothing.

"I couldn't -" Jongdae protests.

"You look cold," Chanyeol protests. "And as cute as you are, I don't want you to get sick."

"But then you'll be cold," Jongdae retorts, pushing the jacket back to Chanyeol. He ignores the way being called cute makes his butterflies erupt in his stomach. He has to be firm - he doesn't want to inconvenience Chanyeol because of his own poor choices, Baekhyun-coerced as they may be. 

Chanyeol thrusts out his arm. "I've got double fleece lined under my sweater. And I always run hot. Take it."

"O-okay," Jongdae relents, only because Chanyeol has that stubborn glint in his eye. The jacket is huge on Jongdae but immediately he feels warm. It even smells like Chanyeol, a lingering sweet scent that must be all natural. "Thank you."

“Don't mention it. By the way, you’re boyfriend is really something,” Chanyeol whispers down at Jongdae. He’s bent politely but he still feels too close and Jongdae is sure the way he trembles is despairingly visible despite how warm he is now. “I’ve never seen Kyungsoo be so interested in a stranger.”

“Oh – he’s not my boyfriend,” Jongdae rushes to explain a second time. But this time he really wants to make sure Chanyeol knows. “Baekhyun is my best friend, we’re kind of omega-mates. We imprinted on each other when we were young and that’s the reason why we’re kind of clingy.” That was way too much oversharing but around Chanyeol, it’s like his brain doesn’t work.

It’s nice that he doesn’t have to explain the concept of omega-mates to Chanyeol though, if the dawning of understanding in his eyes in any indication. Most people don’t really get it, or rarely encounter someone that they form a bond with as strong as Baekhyun and Jongdae have. It may be platonic, but it doesn’t make it any less strong or valid. A lot of their relationships have broken off because their partners didn’t understand that the two of them come as a package deal.

“That makes sense,” Chanyeol responds – and is it Jongdae’s imagination or does Chanyeol’s smile look relieved. “Do you have a pack?”

Jongdae blushes. That is a bit of an intimate question – not a faux pas, but still a bit weird to ask when Jongdae will probably never see Chanyeol again.

Nevertheless, he shakes his head. “No, um, we haven’t found any suitors worth it.”

“That is a shame,” Chanyeol says, voice dipped low and honey sweet. “Any pack would be blessed to have two stunning omegas like you and your friend in their pack.”

Oh no, Jongdae might actually faint with how his blood wars between rushing to his face and down to his groin at how sensual Chanyeol sounds. That – there is no way Jongdae can mistake it, Chanyeol _has_ to be flirting. And that is too much for his brain to take.

Luckily, Junmyeon speaks up right at that moment.

“Let’s see who our guests have chosen for today’s game. Team Love, why don’t you start?”

Jongdae realizes with a start, that they are going to be filmed. The realization and panic feel a bit delayed, so much so Jongdae feels a bit disassociated with it. He has his hands full trying not to combust into a ball of hormones with Chanyeol right next to him, never mind what it means for him to be filmed – next to all of these celebrities on a show that Jongdae watches every week along with most of the nation.

Breathe. No pressure.

Jongdae only listens with half an ear, absorbing only enough to keep from embarrassing himself. He realizes he’s on team Love with Chanyeol, Yixing, Sana and Sehun. The guests brought over are surprisingly diverse from a middle school student to a housewife to a bank teller that likes to work out.

Still listening to them all introduce themselves only makes Jongdae’s heart pound harder and harder, until he’s almost sick with nerves. His eyes meet Baekhyun’s and he sees the worry in his best friend’s eyes.

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol whispers, right as Sehun finishes introducing his guest. “Just breathe. I’m here. I’ll cover you.”

That shouldn’t be reassuring but maybe it’s all the years of conditioning that makes Jongdae’s heart slow down and trample his nerves.

“LOEY why don’t you have your partner introduce themselves?” There is a mischievous twinkle in Junmyeon’s eye.

“This is Kim Jongdae, we’re same age friends,” Chanyeol explains, a confidence infused in his voice that is leagues different from the gentle tone he took with Jongdae. “I’m sure Jongdae can take it from here.”

All eyes turn to him. Jongdae feels his legs shake.

“H-Hello,” Jongdae says softly because he needs to say something. “I’m Kim Jongdae. 27, and same age friends as Chan – LOEY. I’ve been a fan of his for a long time.”

Oh god, did he have to add that last part? He feels his face flaming and is too embarrassed to turn around and face Chanyeol.

“A fan? That must be why LOEY picked you,” Junmyeon cooes. “A pretty omega fan, are you trying to get a date, LOEY?”

It’s all for the camera, Jongdae knows but it doesn’t stop him from being absolutely mortified, instinctively hiding his face.

“I didn’t know he was a fan,” Chanyeol says all too innocent.

“But you did pick him for his pretty face?” Junmyeon goads.

Chanyeol grins, shark-like. “Well, it’s hard to miss him in the crowd.”

Jongdae’s going to faint.

“Jongdae-shii,” Junmyeon calls before Jongdae can think of just melting into a puddle of gooey nothingness, “how do you feel about being picked by LOEY?”

Like he has won the lottery and dug his own grave at the same time.

“I’m honored,” Jongdae says, the words automatically coming to his mouth. “I’ll try to be a good partner so Chanyeol – ah, LOEY, can win.”

“I’m sure LOEY is going to do his best to show off for you, Jongdae-shii,” Junmyeon says with a cheesy wink.

Junmyeon turns his attention to Team Shot and Jongdae’s legs nearly buckle as the nervous energy is finally released.

“You did really well,” Chanyeol praises, whispering so he doesn’t interfere with Junmyeon’s interview. “But I really didn’t realize you’re my fan.” That is definitely a smug teasing voice.

Jongdae pouts, having a hard time meeting Chanyeol’s eyes but he’s never taken being teased lying down. “I am!” He wonders how honest he should be. He doesn’t want to sound like a creep. “I, um, your music really helped me out during university.”

Chanyeol blinks. “University? If we’re the same age – that was 7 years ago. I didn’t release my first album until five years ago!” Chanyeol’s voice gets deeper as his confusion takes over.

Jongdae bites his bottom lip, trying to push down the embarrassment to say what he wants to say. How many fans got to tell their idols how much they’ve helped them? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

“You were still underground,” Jongdae admits. “I was a music major and a few friends showed me your SoundCloud. And that was all I needed,” Jongdae rushes out the last part, tongue feeling swollen with how much he needs to say but can’t begin to word. “Thank you, Chanyeol. I really mean it when I say that your music touched me.”

Chanyeol looks absolutely stunned and it’s enough to make Jongdae turn away, face flaming. Luckily Junmyeon is just getting to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun as their last guests. The silence between Chanyeol and Jongdae is awkward so he listens keenly to Junmyeon rib Kyungsoo – especially when he learns Baekhyun and Jongdae are friends.

“Ah, will we see a Miracle in December and watch our two eligible bachelors fall for the pretty boys?” Junmyeon asks, amping it up for the camera. “Stay tuned, I’m sure you’ll love to see how our games go!”

The slate is cut and Jongdae looks hesitantly up at Chanyeol who still looks a bit distant. Deciding not to push, Jongdae side steps when everyone else does to rush to Baekhyun.

“Save me,” Jongdae pleads, clinging to Baekhyun desperately once he’s alone.

“Why?” Baekhyun teases. “Your Prince not doing a good enough job?” He shoves up the side of Chanyeol's borrowed coat that is slipping off Jongdae's lean shoulder. 

“You need to save me _from_ him! I’m making things too awkward between us,” Jongdae whines.

Baekhyun chuckles. “That’s just you overthinking. By the way, your alpha is looking over here. Want to make him jealous?”

Jongdae pinches Baekhyun. “I already told him about us.”

Baekhyun pouts rubbing his side. “You’re ruining my fun.”

“As if you aren’t having the time of your life,” Jongdae hisses, eyes drawing to where Kyungsoo is coming back with a coffee can for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is completely smug. Jongdae pushes away from him to get back to his own spot.

“Jongdae, here.”

Jongdae looks up in surprise, hand automatically going out to receive the warm coffee handed by Chanyeol. For a brief moment their fingers brush, both cold because of the December air. “O-oh, you didn’t have to, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol smiles, but there is something different about it. It’s still teasing, flirtatious – but it has Jongdae’s sixth sense ringing, a feeling that Chanyeol’s smile feels a bit vulnerable. More real.

“Anything for my fan,” Chanyeol says playfully.

“D-Don’t tease me,” Jongdae whines, clutching the coffee can close to his chest. “But thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So why don’t you tell me more of yourself, my number one fan?”

Jongdae feels the urge both run away and to kick Chanyeol in the shin. He does neither, busying himself with fiddling with the coffee can as he explains he’s a lyricist and vocal coach at an idol entertainment company.

“SM?” Chanyeol whistles, eyes wide. “I nearly auditioned there at the start of my career before I realized I didn’t want to be an idol rapper.”

Jongdae nods in understanding. Chanyeol, LOEY’s, fame is respected as an underground artist who came from nothing to something. The freedom Chanyeol has, to even openly flirt with Jongdae on national t.v., that could only be done because Chanyeol owns himself and his own company. Jongdae is happy for Chanyeol, that he took an unpaved path and made it a road of gold on his own.

They chat until the signal for filming is given and Jongdae closes his mouth with a clack. He hadn’t even realized how naturally he had begun to talk to Chanyeol until the atmosphere changed and everyone got ready to work again.

Chanyeol takes his empty coffee can and rushes to dispose it, jogging back just as Junmyeon starts up again.

“Now, let’s begin our first segment! Everyone draw a challenge, we’re going to warm up our tongues with some twisters!”

“No fair, this game is built for Chanyeol hyung,” Jongin whines.

“But it’s a team game,” Junmyeon reminds. “It’ll be the couple with the fastest time that will take the point for the team!”

A few people’s eyes shift to Jongdae, who probably didn’t make the best impression with all his stuttering.

Chanyeol only smirks.

The show proceeds with Jongdae taking his cues from Chanyeol who sticks by him. Chanyeol’s competitive spirit soon makes itself known and Jongdae can feel the air of anticipation build up to Chanyeol and Jongdae by the time everyone else has gone. Sehun and his partner are in the lead but even if they’re part of their team, Chanyeol seems determined to beat him.

Jongdae gets caught up in it all. He’s not the most competitive person but being Chanyeol’s partner seems to bring it all out.

Chanyeol easily raps through the first half of the paragraph and then turns it to Jongdae.

“Santa's sleigh slips so swiftly through the snow - ”

A wave of cheering bursts through the crowd and Jongdae effortlessly navigates the complex twister.

“Time!” Junmyeon shouts, but Jongdae manages to get the last word out first.

Another roar of applause comes from the crowd and the guests around him.

Chanyeol surges forward and Jongdae shrieks when the alpha picks Jongdae right up and spins him around.

Jongdae is going to etch this feeling into his heart for the rest of his life.

“You’re amazing!” Chanyeol praises.

Jongdae ducks his head shyly.

“And it looks like LOEY doesn’t just have an for a pretty face, he’s managed to snag a talented partner! Jongdae I almost think you were faster than LOEY himself.”

Jongdae’s face bursts into red again, waving his hand demurely to push away the ludicrous thought. He’s had basic diction training, is all. He fans his face to get the adrenaline and embarrassment down.

“And with that, LOEY and Jongdae takes a point for Team Love!”

Yixing comes over to give him a high five – Jongdae nearly whimpers because Yixing is also incredibly beautiful – and they move on to their next segment.

“For the next game, each guest will pick up their partner – or in the case of our ladies, be picked up – and we will do a test of endurance. If you’re a man, your strength is in the thighs, right?” Junmyeon narrates.

Jongdae’s stomach plummets.

“We’re going to win this too, right, Jongdae?” Chanyeol says, a huge grin on his face.

Jongdae shakes his head, mouth feeling like cotton has been stuffed in there with how dry it suddenly feels. “Oh – I’m sorry, I’m probably too heavy!”

Chanyeol arches an eyebrow. “Now that is a lie.” He bends down, mouth just over Jongdae’s ear to say, “Or did you forget you’ve already been in my arms?”

Face like a firetruck, Jongdae can’t help but instinctively push Chanyeol away, a small fist gently beating down on Chanyeol in punishment for how embarrassed Jongdae is. It’s a miracle he hasn’t fainted from how he feels like all his blood has permanently relocated to his face.

“Mean!” Jongdae whines, forgetting, for a moment, that Chanyeol is a virtual stranger. This flirting is unfamiliar, Jongdae has rarely had someone come on to him as cocky and confident as Chanyeol has without making Jongdae feel uncomfortable. Because for all his teasing, each playful comment still brings a smile to Jongdae’s face.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Chanyeol promises, still cheery.

“If everyone is done flirting,” Junmyeon interrupts, making Jongdae jump, hunching close to Chanyeol blushing at being called out, “let’s begin the game!”

Kai, Sehun and the actress’ partner go first. The highlight is the hilarious image of Sehun trying balance his robust partner who has been shamelessly flirting with the younger man all morning. Jongdae laughs in real time as Sehun struggles while the housewife cheers him on with promises made with a young maiden’s heart.

Kai wins the round and then Yixing, Kyungsoo and Sana’s partner go up. This is the most rounded group and Jongdae cheers as Baekhyun leaps into Kyungsoo’s arms. Truthfully, he expects Kyungsoo to fall, but Kyungsoo holds steady and Jongdae can see Baekhyun’s pleased smile from where he stands. Ultimately, Sana takes the win with her army partner but Kyungsoo and Yixing give it a respectable go. Then the game draws down to Chanyeol and Minseok.

Minseok’s partner is a café worker, who happily jumps into his arms once the bell rings. Jongdae can’t really do the same, too nervous to try. But it doesn’t matter because Chanyeol just sweeps an arm behind Jongdae’s knees and another behind his back and lifts, just as Jongdae manages to get Chanyeol's coat off. 

“Eep!” Jongdae squeaks, absolutely floored by the strength Chanyeol has to lift him up in a bridal carry. He can feel the hard press of Chanyeol’s muscles against his back and side and it makes him flustered.

“Okay?” Chanyeol asks.

Jongdae can’t speak, struck wordless because of how close Chanyeol’s face is. With Jongdae’s arm curled around his shoulder for balance, it puts their faces less than a foot apart. God, Chanyeol is so handsome, Jongdae thinks in a daze.

“Fine,” Jongdae whispers in answer, absentmindedly. He feels like he could stare into Chanyeol’s eyes forever. “Are you okay?” he has the sense to ask, only snapping out of it when Junmyeon asks if they’re ready. “Just throw me down if you need to, okay?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “If I couldn’t lift a delicate prince like you than what is the point of being an alpha?”

Jongdae’s pathetic stuttering is luckily cut off as the whistle rings and Chanyeol dips down in a squat. Jongdae’s stomach swoops as they bend down but Chanyeol is completely steady even as he goes back up. The second squat down has Jongdae a bit more settled, trusting in Chanyeol’s strength.

Minseok is a tough challenger and they both go over the record set by Sana’s partner.

“20!” Junmyeon calls, voice impressed.

Jongdae worriedly, dabs a stray drop of sweat from Chanyeol’s eye. He bites his lip to keep himself from asking if Chanyeol is okay, he can see the level of concentration in Chanyeol’s eyes. This close, Jongdae can smell Chanyeol’s alpha musk over his suppressants. Rather than ruin Jongdae’s own concentration, it makes him work harder, tensing himself so he’s as light as possible for Chanyeol to carry.

Chanyeol’s grip has changed to something stronger, and Jongdae is sure he’s going to have bruises on his thigh and rib cage, but the thought strangely sends a perverse thought of satisfaction through him. At one-point Jongdae nearly lets out a soft croon of approval before he catches himself. Embarrassment makes him duck his face into Chanyeol’s neck, but that is the worst-best thing he has ever done, nose assaulted by Chanyeol’s rich scent.

Luckily, before Jongdae can make a fool of himself, the whistle blows. Minseok makes it to 24 before he has to drop his partner. Chanyeol dips down and then back up again to make 25 before Junmyeon announces him the winner.

“And the perfect partnership continues! LOEY and Jongdae take the win again!”

Despite his exhaustion, Chanyeol doesn’t drop Jongdae, instead gently lowering him to the ground and sits down himself, panting. Instantly, Jongdae is kneeling up, hands hovering over Chanyeol’s arms, biceps clearly visible under his sweater.

“Rubbing me down?” Chanyeol teases in exhaustion.

Jongdae pouts, all hesitancy gone. He brings his hands forward to gently massage around Chanyeol’s arms, moving up to his shoulders as the team cheers around them, clapping Chanyeol and Jongdae on the back.

Baekhyun gives him two thumbs up when he catches Jongdae’s eye, making Jongdae blush and reluctantly drop his hands when Junmyeon moves them on to the last section.

“Can’t I get a break?” Chanyeol whines.

“No way, keep going! It’s the only way to make things fair for the rest of us,” Kai whines.

Junmyeon laughs. “Well the next game luckily doesn’t involve any feats of strength or wit.” Junmyeon’s eyes twinkle as he says that. “It’s going to be a partnership test – and if Chanyeol and Jongdae manage to sweep this up too, they should definitely date. What do you say?”

There is a mixed cry from the crowd, but Jongdae pays it no mind, head ducked down and blushing as Chanyeol helps him stand up.

“Sorry about Junmyeon hyung,” Chanyeol whispers, “he gets a bit excited. I hope it’s not making you uncomfortable?”

Jongdae looks up in surprise. “Me?”

Chanyeol blushes, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “I think I know what the next game is going to be and I don’t want to make you feel awkward around me.”

Jongdae’s brows furrow in confusion until staff members rush in with a table full of different peppero sticks.

Oh no.

“And for our last game, we’ll be seeing how close our guests and their partners have gotten!” Junmyeon crows. “The one with the smallest stick left will be the winner! LOEY, as the winner, you can take the first pick.”

“We don’t have to play seriously,” Chanyeol offers, and Jongdae feels the weight of that statement. For a competitive guy like Chanyeol to offer to throw a game because he doesn’t want to make Jongdae truly uncomfortable is incredibly sweet.

“I haven’t been uncomfortable,” Jongdae musters the courage to say, blushing. His hands are back in their hiding hole, clutched close to his chest. But he does his best to maintain eye contact, trying to convey his sincerity. “You’re playful but still a gentleman, I haven’t been uncomfortable, Chanyeol. I, um, I’m having fun. But I don’t want you to face any scandals or anything - ”

“Don’t worry about that,” Chanyeol cuts him off, a smile blooming on his face. “If you’re having fun, then we should continue on, right?”

Jongdae nods, face flaming as Chanyeol wraps an arm around his shoulder to lead them to the table to pick. Distantly, Jongdae realizes he should be more worried about how this will look on camera, but he just can’t spare a thought to care with how his heart is fluttering in his chest.

They pick a sturdy pretzel peppero with festive candy canes sprinkled around.

The game gets underway, each pair going one at a time. There is a hilarious laugh from the crowd as Sehun has to nearly squat to be at the same height as his partner, his shaking thighs giving way and the stick snapping before they can even play. Minseok and his partner take an early lead over the Yixing and the actress’ and their partners, Jongin overtaking him by just a fraction of a millimetre.

And then it’s Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

“Wanna bet how far they go?” Chanyeol asks.

Jongdae sees the glint in Chanyeol’s eyes and laughs, shaking his head. “I don’t know about Kyungsoo, but Baekhyun is going to make sure there isn’t anything left to measure.”

Chanyeol whistles. “Then this should be interesting.”

The tension wraps up as the camera picks up on Kyungsoo’s nervous giggling and Baekhyun’s smirk. Jongdae’s noticed early on that Baekhyun has practically got his own camera following him around, but it’s not a huge surprise. Baekhyun is absolutely gorgeous and Jongdae wouldn’t be surprised if they edited it to give Baekhyun more screen time, especially with how he gets the normally aloof Kyungsoo to act like the young man he is.

But it’s Kyungsoo that surprises Jongdae, how he assertively cups Baekhyun’s jaw, angling their faces so they’re nearly kissing as he munches on the peppero and gets closer. Baekhyun’s eyes are lidded and Jongdae knows those ‘fuck me’ eyes and wonders if that’s what leads Kyungsoo to straight up kiss Baekhyun.

The crowd and guests go wild, including Chanyeol, hollering as Junmyeon makes an exaggerated show of looking for the remains of the stick.

“Does this count as a win or a disqualification?” Junmyeon amusedly asks the PD.

The PD says something that Jongdae can’t hear and Junmyeon laughs. “If there is nothing to measure, we’ll have to disqualify our passionate pair. Tell me, LOEY, was that a strategy you had in mind? You look like you’re sulking.”

Chanyeol waves a hand. “I’m going to win the game, but I’m pretty sure Kyungsoo just won something else.”

Jongdae looks up to see Baekhyun teasing Kyungsoo, poking his cheek as the younger blushes, looking away as the cameras pan to them. Jongdae is really never going to hear the end of this day, but he doesn’t mind. He’s having the time of his life too –

Or he is until he realizes he has to practically kiss Chanyeol.

“Ready?” Chanyeol asks. He’s got their stick between them, legs spread a bit wider to accommodate their height difference but nothing as crazy as Sehun’s.

No.

“Yes,” Jongdae breathes. “Um, should I come to you?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Stay still, I’ll come to you.”

Jongdae nods, gasping a bit as Chanyeol places the chocolate side of the peppero stick on Jongdae’s lips. He opens his mouth to catch it in between his teeth, eyes fluttering as he looks up at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s eyes are full of the same competitive spirit, yes, but there is something else there, a darker shade that Jongdae is familiar with. It makes his heart pound faster, cheeks heating up as his eyes flutter closed. There is no way he can stare at Chanyeol head on like this.

“Go!” Junmyeon calls.

Jongdae makes a tiny startled sound, hands automatically going up to Chanyeol’s shoulders as he feels the alpha move. He can still smell Chanyeol’s musk from the love squat challenge, and it makes his already fiery face burn hotter. He doesn’t think he has ever wanted someone as much as he wants Chanyeol.

All too soon, Jongdae can feel the tingling of Chanyeol’s lips nearing his. Jongdae doesn’t move, barely breathes, as Chanyeol carefully moves closer, his large hand delicately cupping Jongdae’s jaw to angle him better. Jongdae tries to draw his lips back so Chanyeol can get the stick, but he isn’t fast enough.

Chanyeol’s lips brush his in a kiss before his teeth breaks the stick. Jongdae instinctively does the same, hand coming up to catch the remnants and eyes fluttering open.

Chanyeol is still so close. If Jongdae were to sway forward, they could easily kiss again.

“How are we going to even measure this?” Junmyeon’s booming voice cuts in, ruining the moment. Chanyeol groans, leaning back as Junmyeon picks up the remaining pretzel piece and holds it up to the camera. Someone hands him a ruler and Junmyeon scoffs. “What’s the point of measuring this? Chanyeol and Jongdae – they win again!”

Jongdae cheers, hands going up to receive Chanyeol’s high five – except, Chanyeol draws him into a hug instead. Crushed, to Chanyeol’s chest, Jongdae feels time stop for a second, chin tilted up to stare at Chanyeol’s eyes who is grinning down at him.

“You’re the best partner I have ever had,” Chanyeol praises.

Embarrassed, Jongdae pushes Chanyeol away. “I – I didn’t even do anything!”

Chanyeol laughs heartily. “You did plenty. You’d be amazed how motivated someone can feel when they want to see a pretty smile for a job well done.”

Jongdae cups his hands over his face, completely flustered.

“Don’t scare off your partner,” Junmyeon scolds, intervening again. “LOEY and Jongdae have made a clean sweep during this Christmas Special segment. As a token of thanks, please accept these gifts.”

Jongdae breathes out in awe as a bag full of winter clothes is thrust into his hand. “As the winner, Jongdae and LOEY’s name will be honored on our donation to the Children’s Hospital!”

A wave of applause breaks out before the PD cuts in with a wrap call.

“Are you leaving?” Jongdae finds himself asking when the slate is hit.

Chanyeol nods. “We’ll be finishing the filming in the indoor studio. This was just a segment of the episode so there is more to do.”

“Oh,” Jongdae answers, feeling disappointed. Their time together was incredibly brief, it’s stupid to already miss Chanyeol when he hardly knows him. “Thank you then,” Jongdae musters up the courage to say, giving Chanyeol his best smile. “For these memorise. I’ll treasure them.”

Jongdae bows, turning around to find Baekhyun just so he doesn’t have to watch Chanyeol walk out of his life. God, he feels so stupid for getting emotional. He’s barely known Chanyeol for an hour, how can he feel this bereft? It’s just the adrenaline talking. There is no way, even with all of Chanyeol’s flirting, this was going to go anywhere. Jongdae is just a fan and Chanyeol is – well, he’s way out of Jongdae’s league.

“Jongdae, wait!”

Jongdae pauses, turning his head over his shoulder in surprise to look down at the grip Chanyeol has on his arm.

“Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks, unsure.

For the first time since they’ve met, Jongdae watches Chanyeol blush. “I – um, could I get your number?”

Heart kicking up in his chest, Jongdae almost doesn’t answer. Chanyeol’s shoulders slump and that’s what gets Jongdae moving, surging forward excitedly. “Yes!”

“Are you getting that?”

Jongdae and Chanyeol look over to the side where Junmyeon is eagerly standing behind a camera man who has their camera pointed at Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“Hyung!” Chanyeol snaps.

Junmyeon puts his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, sorry. This old man just gets excited at seeing young love.”

“First, you’re barely a year older than me, and second, I haven’t even asked him out on a date yet!”

Jongdae’s cheeks aren’t going to go back to their normal color any time soon. A date? With Chanyeol?

“Yes,” Jongdae says.

Chanyeol falters, staring at Jongdae with wide eyes. “Yes?”

“Yes, I’d like to go on a date with you,” Jongdae says, digging his hand out of his sweater paw to ask for Chanyeol’s phone.

Chanyeol’s smile is brilliant. “Great, what are you doing around Christmas?”

Jongdae smiles back. “I could make room in my schedule for you.”

Bidding goodbye to Chanyeol, Jongdae is reunited with Baekhyun who all but springs on his back.

“Tell me you got his number!” Baekhyun screeches. “Because I got Kyungsoo’s and we definitely need a double date so we can establish hierarchy!”

Jongdae laughs, too happy to scold Baekhyun and his outlandish comments. “Yeah, I got his number.”

“Told you, you’d thank me,” Baekhyun preens.

Jongdae gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “Yeah, yeah, you really gave me a miracle in December.”

{End.}


End file.
